Takuyas new form
by Dragi
Summary: Takuya drink a rare drink and get transform to a girl and then the new evil will have Takuya as his queen can some one save him and what about Kouji it will be a Takoji and R...
1. Kidnap and a new form

I dont owe digimon  
  
Takuya`s new form.  
  
Kidnap and a new form.  
  
It's been wery dark and Takuya and the others have stop to camp for the night.  
  
"Hey we must get some food and firewood and who wants to go with me to find meat apples" Izumi asked  
  
"I can" all said except Takuya  
  
"Then I go and find firewood" said Takuya "But Takuya are you sure you want to go alone its not very smart you now" Izumi said "It will be fine then I can get a litle time to think of something" said Takuya "you think of something that was a good one" said Junpei "I mean it Junpei you guys go and find meat apples and I find firewood okay"  
  
Then Takuya walk inn the woods and the others inn the other end of the forest.  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
  
Why am i feeling so weak some times even when we are fighting I feel so weak do it have something to do with Kouji.  
  
"So you feel weak" said a voice behind me.  
  
I turn around and look at the owner of the voice "Who are you?" I shouted  
  
"I am Devimon you`re worst nightmare said devimon  
  
Oh yea we see about that I said and spirit evolution Burninggreymon I shouted. I fly and try and tackle devimon then without warning devimon took his claw on my head and say something I did not hear then I got some strange feeling and I was really week. Then when devimon just stood there and laugh I us my strongest attak on him and his digicode come to and I scanned it then I was back to human and I fall to the ground of what devimon just us on me.  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
"Hey where am I" Takuya asked "hello is some one there"  
  
Then a digimon come "Hello who are you and why are you lying on the ground?" The digimon asked. "I am Takuya and Devimon use some attak on me after that I just past out after defeat devimon and who are you?" Takuya asked. "I am dragmon." he lock like a human only he has bat wings on his back and claws on his hands and foot and he has black pants and a devil tail. "I think I saw some of you`re friends here." dragmon said "You did. Please can you help me to them?" Takuya asked dragmon.  
  
Dragmon smirked but Takuya did not se the smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea I help you but you are well thirst here drink this" dragmon said. And gave Takuya his water carrier to Takuya's lips. Takuya drink a little of the strange water he just got. But then he felt something strange with him self and just look up to see dragmon smile evilly at him. "Hey what you do?" Takuya said and feel some kind dizzy. "You drank some off my special drink and now I will give you to my master so he can have his queen soon." Dragmon said and took Takuya over his back and took to fly to the sky "What you talking about I am not a girl I am a boy." and with that Takuya past out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ To the others ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Kouji have Takuya come back yet?" Izumi asked and have been worry for a time now.  
  
"No he has not come back yet I think I will go and see after him." Kouji said. "Then I come with you." Izumi said. "Its not good to miss one other off the theme and Tomoki and Junpei can be here if Takuya gets back I just write a note to them and say we go to find Takuya okay." Izumi said. "Whatever." said Kouji. "Hey where do you think Takuya is inn this forest he can be every where." said Izumi. "I dont now Izumi." said Kouji.  
  
They walk longer and longer inn the forest.  
  
****** To Junpei and Tomoki***********  
  
"Hey Junpei." Tomoki shouted to Junpei and then he comes up to him. "Tomoki what have you found." Junpei asked. "Izumi and Kouji have go to find Takuya." said Tomoki. "WHAT." shouted Junpei. "Yea Junpei do you think we shall go and try to find Izumi, Kouji and Takuya?" Tomoki asked. "Yea we have to do that if we dont we can be capture of the evil legendary warriors." Said Junpei. "Hey Bokomon and Neemon we will go now do you come" Tomoki shouted to them "We come" said Bokomon and run to them with Neemon.  
  
Then they walk to find the rest of the grupp.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The master`s place ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dragmon had put Takuya in a room in his masters castle and he had taken all his clothes of so he was naked on a bed but had a quilt over that was really big for him.  
  
*One hour later*  
  
"Hey where am I" said Takuya "Why do I feel so different" he ask him self (you now why he feels diffrent) he was on a big bed. It was atleast 5 people who could sleep inn this bed and the room was red and black. "A so you are awake that is good" said a voice he never heard before. "Who are you" Takuya said to the owner of the voice and sit up so the quilt fall of but Takuya didn't bother of that. "I am Shadowdragmon and you will be my queen if you want or not" he said.  
  
He looked like a Dragmon but bigger wings, and a black cape (and the outfit looks like something Myotismon wore from season one). His red eyes where slanted with very pale skins, and he had an evil smile.  
  
Takuya`s eyes widened "what are you talking about I am a boy not a girl then I cant be a queen." Takuya shouted to S-dragmon "Well I think you look like a girl and I heard you drink of what you got from dragmon." said S- dragmon and smirked at Takuya "What are you talking about" Then Takuya feel some different at his chest then he looked down then he screem of what he saw he had been turn to a girl of that drink he got.  
  
"What have happend to my body" Takuya said and in shock. "Well that drink you got turns male to female and now you are a female you can be my queen and take over the world whit me" S-dragmon said. "I will never be your queen and I will never take over the world with you." yelled Takuya to S- dragmon. He laught of what Takuya yelled to him "Sorry but you have not a change you must marry me and be the queen of the darkness and when the time is up I will free my best friend Lucemon."  
  
And with that he took some cloth over his mouth and nose so he must breathe inn some smell strange but it make him tired and sleepy then Takuya fell asleep in S-dragmon's hands. "Heh I am sorry my little angle. But I must do this every time if you try something to make my plan to go to the end and I will not let it happend"  
  
Then he took a callar and put it around Takuya`s neck then he walk out of the room. And leave a sleeping Takuya on the bed.  
  
TBC 


	2. A date with Shadowdragmon

Takuya`s new form  
  
A date with Shadowdragmon.  
  
Takuya begin to wake up from the smell he breath inn.  
  
"Ooooh what happend" Takuya asked, "You fall asleep of the cloth S-dragmon gave you to smell on," said a new digimon again. "Who are you" Takuya asked " I am darkrenamon and I am here to get you dressed to the day with S- dragmon" said Darkrenamon "I will never go out with that stupid digimon"  
  
Darkrenamon took Takuya arms smashed him to the wall  
  
" Never talk about our master like that again okay" she said "Okay" Takuya yelped out in pain  
  
Then she let him lose and find a dress to her that she shall have on the day.  
  
It was first something she tighten something around Takuya around from under his chest and over his stomach (you now that Elizabeth on the Pirates of the Caribbean that she have when pirate Jack Sparrow took his knife to cut it so she got to breath)  
  
"So why must I have this kind of thing on" Takuya asked and have stop struggle. "Because my master want that" darkrenamon said "okay" said Takuya  
  
"There now the only thing we need now is to get you inn the dress" said Darkrenamon It was black and was large. When Takuya have get it on. Darkrenamon walk him out of the room and to S-dragmon.  
  
To Izumi and the others  
  
"Hey Kouji and Izumi wait we will come and look for Takuya to" shouted Tomoki to them when he saw them "Hey Tomoki we are sorry because of that but Kouji said that he think some one have capture Takuya" Said Izumi  
  
"And yes its true to" said a digimon Who walk to them "Hey who are you" yelled Kouji "I am dragmon and are her to capture you to for the show to our master and now good night Sleeping sound" he yelled and all the digimon and warriors fall asleep.  
  
^^^^^ In a room at the castle where S-dragmon are waiting on Takuya ^^^^^^  
  
"Hello Takuya" said S-dragmon. Takuya said nothing to S-dragmon he just sit on the chair he got and just look at the smirk S-dragmon have "What do you want?" asked Takuya "All I will is to be with you all day and you will do as I say or else something will happend like what you dont want to happend," said S-dragmon in an evil tone. "Now lets go and eat." he takes Takuya`s left arm drag her inn to a room where it was a table and two chairs S-dragmon let Takuya to sit down on one of the chairs and S-dragmon sit on the other one. "So how do you fell after the sleep" he asked "Fine but can I go now I am not hungry" said Takuya in an angry tone. "Oh you say so but I want you to sit here and eat a little bit because you have not eat inn 3 days" said S-dragmon Takuya said nothing he just sits on his chair and hope his friends come and save him soon. He have tried to digivolve but the stupid callar did that he could never digivolve so he could not fight the digimon here it was to many and they was very strong so the only thing he could do was to do what S-dragmon said. Then the servants to S-dragmon come whit the food Takuya eat all his food and S-dragmon did the same "Can I go to my room now?" asked Takuya. He wants to get away from S- dragmon "No." said S-dragmon. "Shall we not take a walk true my park so can you meet my best friend." "Okay." Was all Takuya said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Inn the cages inn the castle of S-dragmon ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We are so good we get kidnap by the same digimon Takuya got kidnap of" said Junpei "Yea but why are Takuya not with us here" said Izumi. "Hey dragmon where is Takuya" Kouji shouted to Dragmon "Hehe he is inn a better place then you he is with my master and must ceep him inn company" said Dragmon. "What if he dont" said Tomoki "Then some one will pay and he will get allot of pain" said Dragmon and laught at them then he walk out, but before he did he said something to them "and you guys can just sleep to you shall fight" he said. "This is so perfect," said Kouji,  
  
"Kouji dont be so mad we get out I no we will" say Izumi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya and S-dragmon were walking downstairs to S-dragmon`s friend "Who is your friend?" Takuya asked. "Oh his name is Lucemon and when you have marry me I can have the power to free him from the cage he is in." said S-dragmon. "We are soon there my angel." He said. "I don't like to be call angel," said Takuya. "Well then you have to get used to it because I will call you an angel." said S-dragmon. "So here we are."  
  
They walked in a portal and when they were on the other side they saw a pink ball with Lucemon in it.  
  
"Hey old friend how is it going? I will soon get you out of there and then we can rule the digital world and the real world." said S-dragmon. "Good my friend I can't wait to get out of here, I have been here in a long time now." said Lucemon "But who will be your queen S-dragmon?" asked Lucemon and he smirked.  
  
S-dragmon walked over to the shadows and dragged Takuya out of the shadows. Takuya glared at Lucemon and tried to back away but S-dragmon just held his arm and dragged him closer to Lucemon.  
  
"So this will be your queen and will give me power to take over the world." said Lucemon and smiled evilly  
  
"How do you now that I will give you power?" asked Takuya and was not very happy. "In a prophecy it's written that the child of fire will turn to a female and become the queen and will help the fallen angel and the king of the shadows to rule the world" said Lucemon with a evil smile.  
  
Takuya just looked at Lucemon with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Lucemon I have to go I have a battle match I and my angel shall see very soon I will come back later to night alone so we can talk in private," said S-dragmon  
  
^^^^In the cage in S-dragmon`s castle ^^^^  
  
Dragmon walked in to Kouji and the others.  
  
"Well I hope you kids are ready to battle and I hope you do all you can. If you kids wins you go free if you lose you must be a servant to my master." said dragmon and begin to laugh at Kouji and the others.  
  
Then he just punched a button on the wall and the floor just opened and children fall down the hole to a cage down there but they could see where they where. In a battle arena.  
  
TBC 


	3. The battle for freedom

Takuya`s new form  
  
The battle for freedom  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Tomoki I have no idea Tomoki but I and Junpei can battle them while you two try to find a way out of here okay?" asked Kouji.  
  
^^^^^^To Takuya and S-dragmon^^^^^^^^  
  
"What battle match are we gonna see?" asked Takuya "Oh just some humans who dragmon found who will battle for their freedom" said S-dragmon with his evil smile. "What!" shouted Takuya to S-dragmon "Yea it's some on your age I think but enough of that lets go to our seats." S-dragmon said  
  
He took Takuya by the arm and dragged him to the battle arena. When they entered in the arena Takuya saw Kouji and the others in a cage on the arena but he could not say anything since S-dragmon shoved a cloth in his mouth and bind his hands with some rope and pushed him into a seat.  
  
^^^^^^^^On the battle Arena^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Kouji I think that's the stupid master to Dragmon" said Izumi "Yea but who is the other one beside that digimon" said Kouji  
  
Then some digimon came on the battle field. They were Blackweregarurumon, Kabuterimon and Flamedramon. The cage just disappeared and the children were left with no where to run.  
  
"Ready to digivolve Junpei?" asked Kouji "Ready when you are Kouji!" said Junpei and took his D-tector in his hands.  
  
Kouji and Junpei digivolved to Lobomon and Beetlemon.  
  
"Hey Lobomon I can take care of that big bug okay." said Beetlemon "Fine by me." said Lobomon  
  
Beetlemon fought Kabuterimon in the air Beetlemon won and scanned Kabuterimon`s digital code. Lobomon was fighting Blackweregarurumon and Flamedramon then Beetlemon came and took Flamedramon. They where winning.  
  
^^^^^^To Takuya and S-dragmon^^^^^^  
  
"Not bad" said S-dragmon he just looked at the battle and was not so very happy about Kouji and Junpei winning the battle he glanced at Takuya.  
  
'Yes they are winning and then when they are free they can get me away from S-dragmon and his friend Lucemon.' Takuya thought and was happy for Kouji and the others.  
  
^^^^^^^^^Down to Kouji and the others^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lobomon and Beetlemon scanned the last codes. "Finished." said Lobomon and walked with Junpei to the others then he glanced up to the master and waited to him to do something.  
  
"Very good kids now as the price you will not become my servants now you can go free" said S-dragmon not very happy.  
  
Kouji growled at this and jumped to the air and shouted to S-dragmon but missed and almost hit Takuya. When Kouji saw Takuya his eyes widened then he shouted Takuya`s name out aloud.  
  
To be continued  
  
Hope you people will like this one And Thanks for all the reviews I have got that made me happy. 


	4. Free from Shadowdragmon

Takuya`s new form.  
  
Free from Shadowdragmon.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Takuya!" shouted Kouji aloud so every one could hear.  
  
When S-dragmon saw Lobomon jump up to them he took Takuya and held her tightly to his body.Takuya just tried to squirm away from him but S-dragmon was too strong for her.  
  
When Lobomon came up he growled to S-dragmon.  
  
"Let Takuya go!" growled Lobomon to S-dragmon "I don't think so wolfboy." said S-dragmon and took Takuya closer to him.  
  
With out warning Lobomon took his sword and lit the whole battle arena. The light was so sharp to S-dragmon so he let go of Takuya and shield his eyes with his arms as best he could and backed away from him Takuya ran to Lobomon and clung into him. And Lobomon took Takuya with his free hand and jumped down to the others.  
  
"Lets get out of here." said Lobomon "Slide evolution Kendogarurumon" Said Kendogarurumon  
  
"Beetlemon you take Tomoki, Neemon and Bokomon while I take Izumi and Takuya and no question just do it."said Kendogarurumon and Beetlemon nodded.  
  
Takuya and Izumi jumped on Kendogarurumon.Takuya had a problem with the big dress he had to wear because of S-dragmon so Izumi held Kendogarurumon while Takuya had a good grip around Izumi then Kendogarurumon run fast though the gate S-dragmon had forget to lock and Beetlemon just flew out of there.  
  
"Don't let them get away with my angel!" yelled S-dragmon while he now so that Kendogarurumon was no longer in sight.  
  
"Dragmon come here right away now" he shouted aloud so he knew Dragmon could here him. "Yes master." he said as he comes out of the shadows"Go and get my queen back and if you have to bring that wolfboy here to." he growled to Dragmon and begin to walk away."Okay master." as he took of to the sky.  
  
(S-dragmon`s pov)  
  
I will get you back from that wolfboy. I will promise you that my angel and when you are here we shall marry and then I can take over the world with Lucemon and you have no chance to escape when we are married.  
  
(End of S-dragmon`s pov)  
  
^^^^^^^^ To Takuya and the others ^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Kouji I don't know if Takuya can hold any longer in your hurry" shouted Izumi to Kendogarurumon  
  
Kendogarurumon stooped and let Izumi and Takuya get down from his back before he turns back to human.  
  
"Hey Takuya do you feel okay let me help you with the rope and the cloth." said Izumi and begin to tie them off.  
  
"Thank you Izumi." said Takuya when she had got the cloth and the rope gone."No problem Takky." she said"But I have something important to tell but I will only say it to Izumi first if it is okay for you Kouji?" Takuya asked "Yea its okay I just go and find some firewood." "Thanks Kouji." Takuya said and smiled a sad smile to him. Kouji saw this but he thought he asked about it later. Kouji just walked into the forest.  
  
"Izumi the important thing I have to tell you is that that stupid S-dragmon turned me to a girl." Takuya said fast. "You kidding right?" Izumi said and giggled a little"No I am not and what do you Kouji will think? And that is not the worse, S-dragmon will have me as his queen and have me to take over the digital world with him." said Takuya "Ohhh Takuya I am sorry I don't know but I think Kouji will not be any problem. But I think you should tell him your feelings now before it's to late and I can say that Kouji likes you alot because he was really afraid when you was gone and he got angry on all of us because you was gone". Izumi said with a happy smile. "Yea I think you are right I will tell him every thing when he comes back" Takuya said and smiled back to Izumi.  
  
Kouji came back and had Tomoki, Junpei, Neemon and Bokomon with him. They have found alot of firewood and meat-apples.  
  
"Hey Takuya nice dress!" shouted Junpei to Takuya and she blushed madly. "Thanks Junpei but Kouji do you think I could talk to you alone?" Takuya asked when they came to Izumi and Takuya."Yea fine." he said as he and Takuya walked out in the shadows.  
  
"How shall I say this... yea now I know." Takuya said to him self.  
  
"What was the thing you want to talk about Takuya?" said Kouji "Well the thing is that... I love you Kouji." said Takuya and blushed crimson again.  
  
To be continued  
  
hope you will like this chapter the next will come soon. 


	5. Taken again

Takuya`s new form.  
  
Taken again.  
  
________________________________  
  
"You love me?" Kouji asked "Yea that was the thing I walked to think last time I saw you guys". said  
  
Takuya "Takuya I love you to". Said Kouji and hugged Takuya close to his body. Then Kouji felt something strange about Takuya.  
  
"Takuya what is this strange feeling I can feel from you body?" Kouji asked and still hold on Takuya. "Dragmon gave me some potion and that turned me into a girl but I am still the same and that was what I talk to Izumi about." Takuya said and bit his under lip for not to let his tears feel down his face. Kouji let go of Takuya and stared him in horror. But he stopped when he look the sadness in Takuya`s eyes and pulled Takuya to him and took a gentle hand and rubbed his back.  
  
"Takuya I am sorry for what happened to you I should have came with you that day." he said and rubbed her back and felt the tears from Takuya on his shirt.  
  
"Its not your fault its mine I was the one who wanted to go alone you know." Said Takuya and smiled up to Kouji. Kouji smiled back to Takuya.  
  
"You know when I was with S-dragmon all I wanted was to come to you and come long away from S-dragmon." said Takuya and laid his body on Kouji while they both just lied down to the ground.  
  
Something they both did not know was that Dragmon was spying on them and waiting for the right moment to grab Takuya and Kouji.  
  
"Kouji how long do you think we can be here?" asked Takuya "So long as we want." answered Kouji.  
  
Then with out warning Takuya was just pulled out of Kouji's grip and when Kouji looked up to see who did it Dragmon was standing in front of him and held Takuya tightly to him self and glanced at Kouji.  
  
"Let Takuya go now" yelled Kouji to Dragmon. "I don't think so, sleeping sound!" he yelled Kouji tried to jump out of it but it was too late and he fell to the ground.  
  
Takuya in dragmon`s hand cried and saw in horror as Kouji just fell to the ground and struggled to get out from Dragmon`s grip. "I hope you are ready to get married because my master will marry you as soon as you come to his castle."  
  
As soon as Dragmon said this words he tried all he could to get away from him but the Dragmon came with the damp cloth and had it over Takuya`s nose and mouth. Dragmon saw that it had already taken effect since Takuya fell limp in his hands and was asleep.  
  
Dragmon walked over to Kouji and threw him over his back with Takuya and flew away.  
  
To be continued  
  
Hey hope you like this chapter will try and update as soon as I can 


	6. The wedding

Takuya`s new form  
  
The wedding.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Hey where am I?" Said Takuya as he sat up in the bed. "You are at my castle." said S-dragmon and Takuya looked at him in horror and tried to back away but he couldn't because S-dragmon took ahold of his arm tightly. "Now that you are awake we can go to our wedding". he said and dragged Takuya with him. "I don't want to be your queen and I don't want to rule the digital world!!" Takuya yelled and struggled all she could but then S- dragmon threw her over his back.  
  
When they came to a room Takuya saw Kouji unconscious body on the table and they had put a collar some like the collar Takuya had around his neck on Kouji`s neck.  
  
"What do you want with Kouji?" Takuya growled at S-dragmon "Well its like this if you say no I will kill him and if you say yes and kiss me on the mouth he will be free and nothing will happen to him." said S-dragmon and smirked at Takuya "And that's up to you now lets go and get married." he said and threw Takuya  
  
over his back again..  
  
When they came to where all the digimon slaves were waiting for them to get married.  
  
(I dont want to write about what the digimon said to Takuya and S-dragmon so I just go to when they must say yes okay) "Will you Shadowdragmon have Takuya as your wife and Queen?" the digimon asked "Yes I will" Said S- dragmon "Will you Takuya Have S-dragmon as your man and king" the digimon asked.  
  
Takuya glanced at S-dragmon and knew she had to say yes or Kouji would be killed.  
  
" ...Yes." Said Takuya "You may now kiss the bride." the digimon said and closed his book.  
  
Dragmon walked to Takuya with a evil smile on his face. Takuya just stood there with tears in her eyes.  
  
Dragmon took one arm around Takuya and pulled her to him.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Takuya just stood there and said nothing. He then took his free hand and took Takuya more closer to himself and then he pushed one of his sharp claws into Takuya`s skin so she opened her mouth so  
  
S-dragmon could slide his tongue into Takuya`s mouth. Takuya did not enjoy this but the only thing she could do was to watch S-dragmon enjoy his moment in his mouth because if she did something-wrong Kouji would be dead.  
  
^^^^^^^^ Where Lucemon is ^^^^^^^^  
  
The pink ball cage to Lucemon was beginning to crack. "Now I can be free again just a little more" Lucemon said with an evil smile.Then the cage exploded and Lucemon was free.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Lucemon is back

Takuya`s new form  
  
Lucemon is back  
  
_________________________________  
  
S-dragmon pulled away from Takuya`s mouth and Takuya gasped for air.  
  
"That was not so bad or was it" he asked with an evil smile again. "It was bad. " Takuya said with some anger in his voice. "Now let's go and meet my friend he is waiting you know" he said and took Takuya by the arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^ Where Lucemon is waiting ^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where are they?" said Lucemon to himself. "We are right here my friend." said S-dragmon as he came out of the shadows with Takuya. "Let go off me!" yelled Takuya to S-dragmon.  
  
S-dragmon just ignored Takuya and waited for what Lucemon shall say.  
  
"Good, the first thing we need is your queen's power". said Lucemon and smirked at Takuya. "Here you have her but how do we get the power?" said S- dragmon as he gave Takuya to Lucemon. "Its easy all I have to do is to take control over her and when I say I want the power she will give it to me but we must kill the other children or else they get her back to the reality". Lucemon said and smiled more vilely at Takuya. "Please no I give you the power but don't do that please!" Takuya cried out with tears in his eyes.  
  
Lucemon smirked at Takuya. "Well that's good because then i can have the real power you have" said Lucemon and gave Takuya back to S-dragmon. "When shall we begin with our plan?" asked S-dragmon " We can begin next week I can have a well thought-up plan by then." he said and left S-dragmon alone with Takuya.  
  
"Well what shall we do now?" he asked Takuya "Can I meet Kouji and be with him today?" Takuya asked in a small voice. "Yea you can while you have some to be with him I can have a talk with Lucemon alone and I will have someone to guard so that you will not run away so don't destroy your time with your friend." he said with a smirk and dragged Takuya with him.  
  
Takuya was thrown in to his room and then S-dragmon went to get Kouji to him.  
  
Takuya just sat in his bad waiting for Kouji when he heard footsteps come to his room and then he stood up to wait and see whom it was. The door open and Kouji was thrown in the same way Takuya was. Takuya ran to  
  
Kouji's side and help him up. "Takuya what happen?" was all Kouji said. "It's a long story." answered Takuya.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you will like it  
  
Please review 


	8. taken from each other again

Takuya`s new form  
  
Taken from each other again.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Takuya told all that just happened since he woke up in the castle.  
  
"I'm sorry.. that I have done to you Takuya." said Kouji and was saddened by what he had heard. "Don't be Kouji its not your fault that this has happened. I just wish there was a way to defeat Lucemon and S-dragmon.." said Takuya "But how do we get out of here, there're digimon every where." said Kouji "I don't know Kouji." said Takuya and glanced at Kouji in sorrow. "Oh Takuya.." and took Takuya in a hug and rubbed his back.  
  
Then without warning Dragmon come in the room. "Ah, here you are" said Dragmon and smiled demonically at Takuya and Kouji "What do you want?" asked Takuya. "I am just here to get the child of light." said Dragmon and took Kouji by the arm and threw him out the door to where other digimon took him. "You know what to do?" he asked "Yea." replied the digimon and walked away with Kouji. Takuya tried to run after but Dragmon took hold of his arm before he could run out the door. "Let me go!" yelled Takuya to Dragmon. "I don't think so my queen." he said "Don't call me that." said Takuya as he tried to struggle free from Dragmon. Dragmon closed the door and threw Takuya back to the bed. "What do you want?!" shouted Takuya to Dragmon and look at him in angry eyes. "Lucemon need some human blood a female and a male. We have some but all we need now is the female." said Dragmon as he took a syringe out and was walking slowly to Takuya. Takuya backed away but then he come to the wall and have no where to go and then dragmon spun Takuya around and pushed Takuya`s back against him and stabbed the needle into his arm. Takuya yelped in pain from the syringe as he took some of her blood in the syringe. When he was done he let go of Takuya and walked out the room and locked it so Takuya could not get out of there.  
  
Some later this day Takuya`s D-tector make noises and Takuya took the D- tector and gasped at what he saw on the screen.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
Please review please 


	9. What can i do

Takuya`s new form  
  
What can I do  
  
______________________________  
  
It was Ancientgreymon who was on the screen on Takuya`s d-tector.  
  
"How can you be in my d-tector when I never had you?" Takuya asked and was still in shock of what he was seeing. "I am here because one prophecy is beginning and all prophecies have one thing to prevent, you know." said Ancientgreymon. "They do?" Takuya asked in a happy tone. "Yes but its up to you to get of that cellar before this week is over so you can ancient spirit evolve." said Ancientgreymon "And you must defeat S-dragmon and Lucemon so they can never use you anymore you understand?" Ancientgreymon asked "Yea." said Takuya "Good, I will talk to you again some time later see you soon, child of fire." was the last word Ancientgreymon said before she was gone.  
  
(I make Ancientgreymon's a girl here I don't know if its a girl or a boy.)  
  
"Now I must find a way to get this stupid callar of Me." said Takuya then the door open again and Lucemon came in, Takuya hid his d-tector fast. "What do you want?" Takuya asked as he watch Lucemon came closer to him. "I just want to know how it feels to be a female then a male." he smirked at Takuya. "Big change and not so good." was all Takuya said as Lucemon pushed Takuya down so he lie on the bed while Lucemon was over him. Lucemon bent down so he has his face over Takuya`s. Then Lucemon pinched Takuya`s stomach so he open his mouth and then Lucemon did the same S-dragmon did and slide his tongue in Takuya`s mouth. Takuya tried to struggle away but Lucemon did something that all his energy just left him so he could not do anything then let Lucemon do what he wanted. And when Lucemon moved away Takuya was gasping for air and then Lucemon jumped down and walk out the door and just left Takuya alone.  
  
To be continued 


	10. struggles to understand anything

Takuya`s new form  
  
Struggles to understand anything  
  
Takuya was still gasping for air. He had no energy left to lift him self up because Lucemon had taken his energy so he could not struggle to him. "Why did he do that" he questioned himself.  
  
^^^^^^^ In a room in Dragmon`s castle ^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what shall we do to the wolfboy" Dragmon asked S-dragmon "Hmm just keep him in his cage and don't let my angle see him okay" he said "okay" said Dragmon. Then Lucemon come in and smiled evilly " What have you  
  
been" asked S-dragmon "Just to see how your angel was doing and she was doing find." He said "Okay" that was all S-dragmon said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ To Izumi and the others ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where do you think they have gone Izumi?" asked Tomoki. "I don't know Tomoki" she said as they where walking.  
  
"What you think that could happened," said Junpei then it hit Izumi what have happened "I think it is that S-dragmon again" she said. "Why do you think its him?" asked Tomoki "Because S-dragmon want Takuya that's why" she said in a angry voice. "How do you know that?" asked Tomoki. "Takuya told me," she said "Then we have to go to the castle again so we can save them from him okay" said Izumi "Okay" then they walk to the castle.  
  
TBC 


	11. Planning

Takuya's new form.  
  
Planning  
  
"Izumi how can we get in the castle if it is no way in?" asked Tomoki. "I don't know Tomoki but we find out something." She said back to him. "Well let's find a place to camp and find out a plan." Said Junpei.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In the castle ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
S-dragmon and Lucemon was walking to the room Takuya was on. "Are you sure you need to do this Lucemon." asked S-dragmon. "Yes I know we need to do this to him because If he have enough energy he can make a power that can destroy you and sealed me in that ball again and I don't want that to happen again." Said Lucemon "So we shall Give him a shot and drain all his energy like last time you did?" asked S-dragmon. "Yea first give him the shot then we give him the new callar okay." Said Lucemon. "Okay" said S- dragmon as they come to the door to Takuya's room. When they open it they found her asleep on the bed. "Shall we wait or do it now?" asked S-dragmon. "We do it now." Said Lucemon. "Okay give me the syringe." Said S-dragmon. "Here" said Lucemon and gave him the syringe. "Okay now Lucemon held him because he will wake up when I give him the shot." Said S-dragmon to Lucemon. Lucemon walked on the other end of the bed and took a good grip around Takuya's wrist so when she woke up he could just hold her back in the bed. S-dragmon took the needle of the syringe and injects right in Takuya's arm and Takuya open his eyes and scream out and Lucemon held him down. Then S-dragmon took away the syringe and found the new collar to Takuya. He took off the old one and placed the new one around his neck. Then S-dragmon took out a new item a lie it on top of Takuya and it begins to glow a red light and Takuya begin to fell weaker again. "What are you doing." Takuya asked weakly. "We are just making sure you will not ruin our plan." Said Lucemon and he and S-dragmon laughed evilly at her. Takuya was now given up her hope to get out of here.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In S-dragmon's cage ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji heard a scream and recognized it right away. `Takuya what are they doing to you` Kouji thought. Kouji tried to get out of the cage but when he was so close to get out the guard come and stop him. "Can I talk to S- dragmon." Asked Kouji the guard. "You have to wait tomorrow." Said the guard. "What are you doing to Takuya." Yelled Kouji in anger to the guard. "Do you think I am so stupid to tell you." Asked the guard. "Yes I do." Shouted Kouji to the Guard. "Hmp" was all the guard said and walked out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A place in the castle ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What shall we do with that other boy?" Asked Dragmon as S-dragmon and Lucemon come. "Just keep him in his cage because I have a plan and I need him in that plan because they both love each others and they will do anything so if she don't do as I say we kill the boy and you can do it if you want." Said Lucemon. "That would be a pleasure." Said Dragmon and smiled evilly. "Well I have a question Lucemon what is really this plan to take over the digital world and the real world?" asked S-dragmon. "Well the Ten Legendary warriors digimon had an extreme power full power and they knew many digimon would do anything to have it. So they hide the power in the new soul that shall be the new warrior of flame and we have the new warrior of flame so we will use the ten legendary warriors power to do it." Said Lucemon "Okay so we will use the ultimate power and eliminate all living kinds." Said S-dragmon. "Yes and then we can rule the world with brainwashed souls." Said Lucemon and begins to laugh. Then they heard something that comes from the other side of the door. "Dragmon go and find out who it is and bring him here." Said Lucemon angry and then they heard it begins to run but since Dragmon could fly fast he took the one that has listen and were really surprise to see that it was Takuya. "I thought they took your energy." Said Dragmon to her. "They did but I found something that gave me energy again and let me loose" shouted Takuya to dragmon and then he smashed Dragmon on the left foot so he let go off Takuya of the pain in the foot so Takuya sprinted down the corridors. But Dragmon took out to fly the first things he did was to tell the guards to look after him and all the exits would have a guard there.  
  
Takuya sprinted to he found the way to the room where S-dragmon had cage to hold his capture. He run downs and checked that it was no guard there. Then he saw Kouji sit in the corner and throw his food out of the cage. "Hey Kouji I will get you out of here." Said Takuya in a low voice. "How did you get here?" asked Kouji "The guards are looking for me upstairs so while you run away meanwhile I do all I can so they will not see you here you have your D-tector." Said Takuya he gave Kouji the D-tector and took the Key he took from Dragmon and unlocks the collar but since Takuya had more advances collar he needed the key Lucemon had. "But what about you?" asked Kouji.  
  
"It must be this way or I have to choose if you shall die or all others in the real world and the digital world." Said Takuya sadly.  
  
"Why must you?" asked Kouji "Because I overheard their plan and I got the legendary digimon's strongest power so I can eliminate the world." Said Takuya. "That's something new." Said Kouji. "Well while you and the others keep on hiding I can try and get the key to the collar and when it is off I will stop them with my power and come back to you. But lets go I show you one exit that is not guard." Said Takuya as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Kouji and Takuya had made it up stairs. "Takuya are you sure you are doing the right thing?" asked Kouji and was not really happy that he has to leave Takuya in the castle all alone but if not the real world and the digital world would be gone. "Yea but hear you go down here and never go back and just so you know it don't smell good down there. And while you are doing this I will lead them away." Said Takuya and then they took one last kiss and Kouji run down the way that Takuya showed him. And then he took one last look at Takuya and then he runs out of the castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was running the other way but he did not see Dragmon that was hiding behind a door. When Takuya run through the door Dragmon jumped from his hiding spot and took Takuya and just tossed Takuya over his back and walked to the room Lucemon and S-dragmon was. "Let me go" yelled Takuya as she struggled to free herself from dragmon's grip on her. "I don't think so and I think Lucemon and S-dragmon will be really happy to know that you are sneaking around the castle" he answer and tighten hid grip on the brunette. "Let me go please" Takuya begged Dragmon who just answer with a cold laughed.  
  
When they come to the door and walked in. Lucemon and S-dragmon stared in shock when they saw Takuya over Dragmon's back. "Here you have the one who was listening on the other side off the door." Said Dragmon in and evil voice to get Takuya to shiver. "How did you get you energy back?" asked Lucemon angry and Takuya by the neck and lifted him up so Takuya start to fight to get away from him. "I found something that gave me my energy back" gasped Takuya out and then Lucemon drop him on the ground and Dragmon took him by his arms Takuya begins to struggle again. "Dragmon you go and keep her in her room and don't let her do any thing understand" Lucemon said angry to Dragmon. "I understand Lucemon." He said and took Takuya over his back again and walked out to her room.  
  
When they come to the room Dragmon throw Takuya on the bed and locked the door. And then he took the chair place it before the door and sits down and looked at Takuya and he did not let his eyes of Takuya.  
  
TBC  
  
Here it is sorry it took so long. I dont know when the other chapter will come but if I get reviews it will come faster. And I'm also working on a new story I have chapter 1 finish and are working on number two. So look after the new story Kids again. 


	12. Good bye Shadowdragmon NEW

I'm sorry I was so bored of the story so I just write it finish fast and all but I will write a sequel and it will be much better. And I'm working on two new story's to and I promise the Sequel will come so fast I am done with it I am working on it now. I just wrote this so it got a end I just must finish the story's it is just how I am.  
  
Takuya's new form.  
  
Good bye Shadowdragmon  
  
Takuya was glancing at dragmon as he sat on the chair and looked at her with every move she took. "Can you go out?" Takuya asked angry. "No." Was all Dragmon said. But then a knock on the door was heard. Dragmon took the chair away and open the door then S-dragmon stood there. "What is it master?" Dragmon asked. "I want to talk to my queen alone now." He said and Dragmon walked out while S-dragmon walked in. "So you let your friend go and used yourself so he could run away while they where after you." He said in an angry voice. "Yea is it something wrong." Takuya asked S-dragmon and showed him a hatred glare. "You know what we should us him to." he said and took a good grip around her neck and held her down. Takuya held her hands on his to try and brake free but he was to strong. "Let go." Takuya breathed out. He smiled evilly to her. I let go if you go on a date with me and do every thing I want and I will forget that you let him go and not capture him I promise you." He said evilly to her. "If you promise that no one will capture him. He will not even be in this castle or you or Lucemon use him to make me do that or other things." Said Takuya. "Okay but then you must do a perfect date and it will be tomorrow good night I let you be alone just today." Then he walked out. But what he did not know he lost the key to the collar on his neck so he worked fast and then got the collar off. He turned on his D-tector and Ancientgreymon come on his screen. "I see you have free yourself from the collar." Said Ancientgreymon. "Yea but what shall I do now?" Asked Takuya.  
  
"All you have to say is Execute Ancient Spirit Evolution." Said Ancientgreymon and smiled up to her. "Okay Execute Ancient spirit evolution." She shouted and a stream of fractal codes surround her body and she turned to a dragon like digimon on all four and has a long tail and guns on her shoulders plus gold hair and read armor. When she was done with transform she shouted " Ancientgreymon." And the whole room was gone and she was in the air because she was to big and S-dragmon and Lucemon had widen eyes off the sight. And tried to run but she just fired a fire beam and Shadowdragmon and Dragmon's digicode appeared and she scanned the digicodes and Lucemon was back in his pink ball. And she turned back to normal but was out for two weeks and Kouji and the others had found her some ours later after she had D-evolved and found her clothes and taken her with them. They never found a cure but they saved the digital world like in the real story except Takuya has been a girl. And Kouji and Takuya were together. And then they come home to their families.  
  
The End  
  
Hope you have liked the chapter and Thanks to they who have reviews who is: GemmaniGirl, kellyQ, darkvitramon, sirpimpatservice, star's dreams, Blake14, Drager and Will turner Kibito kai and robin. I thank you really much for the reviews it have make me really happy and all. I hope you will review on the sequel.  
  
Love dragi 


	13. OLD 1

I dont ove digimon  
  
Takuya`s new form.  
  
Kidnap and a new form.  
  
It`s was wery dark and Takuya and the others have stop to camp for the night. Hey we must get some food and firewood hey who wants to og whit me to find meat apples Izumi asked i can all said exept Takuya then i og and find firewood said Takuya but Takuya are you sure you want to og alone its not very smart you now Izumi said It will be fine then i can get a litle time to think of something Takuya said you think of something that was a good one said Junpei i mean it Junpei you guys og and find meat apples and i find firewood okay then Takuya walk inn the woods and the others inn the other end of the forest.  
  
(Takuya`s pov) Why am i feeling so weak some tims even when we are fighting i feel so weak do it have something to do with Kouji. So you feel weak said a voice behind me. I turn around and look at the ovner of the voice Who are you i shouted i am Devimon you`re worst nightmare said devimon ohh yea we see about that i said and spirit evolution Burninggreymon i shouted i fly and try and tackle devimon then without warning devimon took his claw on my head and say something i did not hear then i got some strang feeling and i was really week then when devimon just stod ther and laugh i us my strongest attak on him and his digicode come to and i scaned it then i was back to human and i fall to the ground of what devimon just us on me.  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
Hey where am i Takuya said hello is some one there then a digimon come hello who are you and why are you lie on the ground said the digimon I am Takuya and devimon us some attak on me after that i just past out after defeat devimon and who are you Takuya asked I am dragmon he lock like a human only he has bat wings on his back and claws on his hands and foot and he has black pants and a devil tail. I think i saw some of you`re friends here dragmon said You did please can you help me to them Takuya asked dragmon. Dragmon smirked but Takuya did not se the smirk on his face. Yea i help you but you are well thirst here drink this dragmon said and give Takuya a glass and fill it with some rare water. Takuya drink up the rare water he just get but then he feel some strange and just look up to see dragmon smile evily onn him hey what you do Takuya said and feel some kind dizzy You drank some off my spesial drink and now i will give you to my master so he can have his queen soon dragmon said and took takuya over his back and took to fly to the sky what you talking about i am not a girl i am a boy and whit that Takuya past out.  
  
To be coutinued  
  
I dont now if i will update on this story i just wrote it becase i was bored but i will if its many people who want to now the rest of the story. Review review. 


	14. OLD 2

Takuya`s new form.  
  
Where are you Takuya.  
  
Hey Kouji have Takuya come back yet Izumi asked and have been worry for a time now no he has not come back yet i think i will og and see after him Kouji said Then i come with you Izumi said its not good to miss one other off the theme and Tomoki and Junpei can be here if Takuya gets back i just write a note to them and say we og to find Takuya okay Izumi said Whatever said Kouji. Hey where do you think Takuya is inn this forest he can be every where said Izumi I dont now Izumi said Kouji they walk longer and longer inn the forest.  
  
******to Junpei and Tomoki*********** hey Junpei Tomoki shouted to Junpei and then he come to Tomoki what have you found Junpei asked Izumi and Kouji have og to find Takuya said Tomoki what said Junpei yea Junpei do you think we shall og and try to find Izumi and Kouji and Takuya Tomoki asked yea we have to do that if we dont we can be capture of the evil legendary warriors Junpei said hey Bokomon and Neemon we will og now do you come Tomoki shouted to them we come said Bokomon and run to them with Neemon. Then they walk to find the rest of the grupp.  
  
To be continued. 


	15. OLD 3

Takuya`s new form  
  
Dragmon`s master and the new evil.  
  
The master`s place  
  
Hey where am i said Takuya why do i feel so different he ask him self ( you now why he feel diffrent) he was on a big bed it was atleast 5 people who could sleep inn this bed and the room was red and black. a so you are awake that is good said a voice he never heard before. Who are you Takuya said to the ovner of the voice I am Shadowdragmon and you will be my queen if you want or not he said Takuya`s eyes widened what are you talking about i am a boy not a girl then i cant be a queen Takuya shouted to S-dragmon well i think you look like a girl and i heard you drink of what you got from dragmon said S-dragmon and smirked at Takuya what are you talking about then Takuya feel some different at his chest then he looked down then he screem of what he saw he had been turn to a girl of that drink he got. What have happend to my body Takuya said and was inn shock Well that drink you got turns male to female and now you are a female you can be my queen and take over the world whit me S-dragmon said I will never be your queen and i will never take over the world with you yelled Takuya to S-dragmon he laught of what Takuya yelled to him sorry but you have not a change you must marry me and be the queen of the darkness andwhen the time is up i will free my best friend Lucemon and whit that he took some cloth over his mouth and nose so he must breathe inn some smell rare but it make him tired and sleepy then Takuya fell asleep. Hehe i am sorry my little angle but i must do this every time if you try something to make my plan to og to the end and i will not let it happend then he took a callar and put it around Takuya`s neck then he walk out of the room. And leve a sleeping Takuya on the bed.  
  
To be continued  
  
Well i will update soon but i dont now when. Hope you people like this story. Please review review please 


	16. OLD 4

Takuya`s new form  
  
Get ready for the day with Shadowdragmon .  
  
Takuya begin to wake up from the smell he breathe inn. Ooooh what happend Takuya said You fall asleep of the cloth S-dragmon gave you to smell on said a new digimon again. Who are you Takuya asked I am darkrenamon and i am here to get you dressed to the day with S-dragmon I will never og out with that stupid digimon darkrenamon took Takuya ans smashed him to the wall Never talk about our master like that again okay she said Okay Takuya said then she let him lose and find a dress he i mean she shall have on the day it was first something she tighten something around Takuya around from under his chest and over his stomach ( you now that Elizabeth on the Pirates of the Caribbean that she have when pirate Jack Sparrow took his knife to cut it so she got to breath) so why must i have this kind of thing on Takuya said and have stop struggle. Because my master want that darkrenamon said okay said Takuya there now the only thing we need now is to get you inn the dress It was black and was large. When Takuya have get it on darkrenamon walk him out of the room and to S-dragmon.  
  
To Izumi and the others Hey Kouji and Izumi wait we will come and look for Takuya to shouted Tomoki to them when he saw them Hey Tomoki we are sorry because of that but Kouji said that he think some one have capture Takuya Sid Izumi and yes its true to said a digimon who walk to them hey who are you yelled Kouji I am dragmon and are her to capture you to for the show to our master and now good night Sleeping sound he yelled and all the digimon and warrors fall asleep.  
  
To be continued  
  
I will update as soon as i can please review please 


	17. OLD5

Takuya`s new form  
  
The date with Shadowdragmon part one.  
  
Hello Takuya said S-dragmon Takuya said nothing to S-dragmon he just sit on the chair he got and just look at the smirk S-dragmon have what do you want asked Takuya all i will is to be with you all day and you will do as i say or else something will happend like what you dont want to happend said S- dragmon now lets go and eat he takes Takuya`s left arm drag him inn to a room there it was a table and two chairs S-dragmon let Takuya to sit down on one of the chairs and S-dragmon sit on the other one. So how do you fell after the sleep he asked fine but can i go now I am not hungry said Takuya ooooh you say so but I want you to sit here and eat a little bit because you have not eat inn 3 days said S-dragmon Takuya said nothing he just sit on his chair and hope his friends come and save him soon he have tried to digivolve but the stupid callar did that he could never digivolve do he could not fight the digimon here it was to many and they was very strong so the only thing he could do was to do what S-dragmon said. Then the servants to S-dragmon come whit the food Takuya eat all his food and S-dragmon did the same can I go to my room now asked Takuya. He want to get away from S- dragmon no said S-dragmon shall we not take a walk true my park so can you meet my best friend. Okay said Takuya.  
  
Inn the cages inn the castle of S-dragmon  
  
We are so good we get kidnap by the same digimon Takuya get said Junpei yea but why are Takuya not with us here said Izumi. Hey dragmon where is Takuya Kouji shouted to Dragmon hehe he is inn a better place then you he is whit my master and must ceep him inn company said Dragmon. What if he dont said Tomoki then some one will pay and he will get allot of pain said Dragmon and laught at them then he walk out, but before he did he said something to them and you guys can just sleep to you shall fight he said. This is so perfect said Kouji, Kouji dont be so mad we get out I no we will say Izumi.  
  
To be continued  
  
I hope you like this story so far i will try and update as soon as i can.  
  
Review please review 


	18. OLD 6

Takuya`s new form  
  
The date with Shadowdragmon part Two  
  
______________________________________  
  
Takuya and S-dragmon were walking downstairs to S-dragmon`s friend .  
  
"Who is your friend?" Takuya asked. "Oh his name is Lucemon and when you have marry me I can have the power to free him from the cage he is in." said S-dragmon. "We are soon there my angel." He said. "I don't like to be call angel." said Takuya. "Well then you have to get used to it because I will call you an angel." said S-dragmon. "So here we are."  
  
They walked in a portal and when they were on the other side they saw a pink ball with Lucemon in it.  
  
"Hey old friend how is it going? I will soon get you out of there and then we can rule the digital world and the real world." said S-dragmon. "Good my friend I can't wait to get out of here, I have been here in a long time now." said Lucemon "But who will be your queen S-dragmon?" asked Lucemon and he smirked.  
  
S-dragmon walked over to the shadows and dragged Takuya out of the shadows. Takuya glared at Lucemon and tried to back away but S-dragmon just held his arm and dragged him closer to Lucemon.  
  
"So this will be your queen and will give me power to take over the world." said Lucemon and smiled evilly  
  
"How do you now that I will give you power?" asked Takuya and was not very happy. "In a prophecy it's written that the child of fire will turn to a female and become the queen and will help the fallen angel and the king of the shadows to rule the world" said Lucemon with a evil smile.  
  
Takuya just looked at Lucemon with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Lucemon I have to go I have a battle match I and my angel shall see very soon I will come back later to night alone so we can talk in private." said S-dragmon  
  
^^^^In the cage in S-dragmon`s caste^^^^  
  
Dragmon walked in to Kouji and the others.  
  
"Well I hope you kids are ready to battle and I hope you do all you can. If you kids wins you go free if you lose you must be a servant to my master." said dragmon and begin to laugh at Kouji and the others.  
  
Then he just punched a button on the wall and the floor just opened and children fall down the hole to a cage down there but they could see where they where. In a battle arena.  
  
To be continued  
  
I hope you like this one and I hope this one is better then the others please write so I now what I must do to get the story better and now I get help by kaya kyra so I did what he told me so hope its better now.  
  
Inn the next chapter Kouji and the others will fight for their freedom and what about Takuya Find out inn the next chapter 


End file.
